Our Big Mistake
by Demitria'Keiera
Summary: Max is with Sam and Fang is with Lissa. What happens when Fang and Max do something that thier not suppose to do? This story's discontinued for now. Sorry .
1. Chapter 1

Our Big Mistake

Hey I'm Max. Im at the obstetrician's office because I'm pregnant. Now your questions may be why the he'll are you pregnant and who's the father well you will see when I tell you.

I was walking to my locker. I'm in the 11th grade. I saw my best friend Fang with his girlfriend Lissa. They were cute together, she was pretty nice. I said hey and he waved back. When I got to my locker I saw my other friends Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. Nudge was 16, Iggy was 17, Angel and Gazzy were 15. Iggy and Nudge were together and Gazzy and Angel dated some other people. I was dating a boy name Sam. Me and Sam have been together since the ninth grade. We were in love. Same with my best friends, they and their partners have been together since they got to this school. Here comes Sam.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" he kissed me.

"I'm going out of town for the summer." he said

"What! I thought we were suppose to be together for the summer!"

"I know but my parents want me to go to New York with them to see my grandmother"

"Ok" I said frowning.

"Babe please don't be mad"

" I'm not mad, disappointed yes, mad no."

The bell rang. We all walked to our classes. I had classes with Fang to math. I sat in my seat surprisingly he sat next to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked with a confused face.

He chuckled. "Well sorry, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over my house next week for the summer. Lissa is going away and I need my bestfriend to talk to."

"Yea sure." Why not I'm going to be bored and Sam is going away. I mean I slept over Fang's house so many times it's nothing.

"Wow, no I have to ask Sam" he said sarcastically.

"Sam is going out of town thank you, and I don't need Sam's permission."

He chuckled and class started. I'm gonna miss Sam so much!

I got in my car after school ended. It was a dreading day. I was on my way to Sam's house to say goodbye. When I got there his parents weren't there. I knew what that meant.

"Hey" I said

He didn't even say hi back he just started kissing me. At first it started sweet and then he just started getting intense and he started getting rough and I was loving it. Some how we got in his room and started undressing.

First he started taking of my shirt staring at my breast hungry. I laughed. He then unstrapped my bra. He started to massage my breats and sucking the other. I felt my legs being wet. He started to lick down my stomach when he finally reached to my vagina. He licked it and I never felt so much pleasure. He finally stopped. I flipped him over.

"My turn." I grinned evilly

I pulled down his pants and his boxers. I took his dick and started to play with his tip with tougue.

"OHH MAX BABY!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and chuckled.

"COME ON PLEASE!"

"Beg some more beg like you want it."

"Max, baby girl please I can't take it anymore"

I found that beg good enough. So I put it in my mouth back and forth back and forth. He screamed my name so I loud. Than he pulled me up and flipped me so I was on the bottom. He played with my entrance and I kept moaning. He finally pushed it in. And let me tell you it was wonderful. He pushed it deep and pleasure arrived.

"Faster Sam faster!"

"Scream bitch scream!"

I moaned as he went faster and deeper and man was it amazing! I knew I was getting closer to my climax and he was to so he kept going. We both let out our orgasms at the Sam time.

"I love you Max."

"I love you to."

We feel asleep in each others arms.

We woke up later. I put on my clothes and kissed Sam good bye. When I got home the lights were off. So I just took of my clothes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later  
>The beginning of summer<p>

Well school is ending today and Sam is leaving too. I think Fang said Lissa is leaving to. That gave me a thought but Fang said that Lissa is going to a different part of New York.

As I left my last class I was looking for Sam. I wonder where he-

"Hey"

"Oh hey I was just looking for you"

"Well here I am"

We started making out by the lockers. Then I remembered last night.

"Hey love birds. OMG! I just had an Idea, what if you too had a baby. It would be so cute. If it was a girl it's hair would have probably brown hair with blonde highlights. And probably look like Max. That would be so adorable. And if it was a boy it would probably look like Sam with dark brown curly hair. I wonder what-

"Thank you Iggy"

Nudge then started mumbling while Iggy's hand was on her mouth. I'm guessing she licked it because Iggy had an disgusting look on his face.

"So Max what are you going to do while Sam is gone?" Nudge said

"Well today I'm going to Fangs house to watch movies and sleep over."

"OH NO THE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Sam exclaimed.

I looked at him with a confused face. " And I won't I be why? I do it all the time."

"YOU WHAT? SLEEP AT HIS HOUSE ALL THE TIME?" Sam said with a red angry face.

"Yeah I do and I don't need you permission to do so."

"Max you won't sleep over his house again or we are done."

By now our friends and people are staring at us including Fang and Lissa.

"Well I guess were done."

Sam's eyes looked confused, sad, hurt, and angry. Then he just walked away and never said anything else.

Later that day when I made it to Fang's house I found out that Lissa got mad about me staying with Fang but didn't threatened their relationship, she just got angry but she said she trust him.

"Its so not fair, how he just threatened our relationship!"

"I told you, you have to ask your boyfriend first."

"Shut up!" i threw a pillow at his head and that caused us to have a pillow fight that next turned into a tickle fight.

"Fang! Stop, stop okay i give up!"

He landed right on top of me. We looked into each other others eyes. We both had lust in our eyes. He leaned down and kissed me and i didnt even stop him i kept going.

I put my fingers threw his hair and i felt his lil man down there who wasnt so little. I moaned and he smiled while i took of his shirt and he took of my shirt. He stared at my breast, i started to think i my breast that big. I smacked him and he continued. He kissed me all over my neck and it never felt so good. I got tired of waiting and we took off everything and he finally stuck it in. it was so big bigger than Sam's.

"Gosh Damn!" I shrieked. It was so good all I did was moan and moan over and over again. I flipped him over so I was riding on him. I liked the way his face look it was sexy. I was about to cum but I didn't care it felt so good. Fang flipped us back over and kept thrusting harder and faster.

This was the best sex I ever had. We finally stopped after doing it three times. We were doing it like rabbits. We woke up in the middle of the night. He smiled at me.

"Had a good night sleep?" he asked me.

"Yup. You?"

"Yea- Oh my gosh Max, we just had sex without a condom!"

"Omg! I totally forgot. What is Lisa gonna think, you guys are still together? What if I'm pregnant?"

Suspense. Ill try to Update as soon as i can. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fang POV  
>Oh my gosh! I can't believe we just did that. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean it's not like I don't love or like Max. I mean she's cute and funny and her sexy body, and her smile. I think I love her but I like Lisa.<p>

I kinda did what we did on purpose. I mean it wasn't like she was with Sam. But does she feel the same way as I do? I know she loves Sam, I could tell. Beep Beep. A text from Max.

Max: Fang I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to do what we did. I hope it won't jeopardize your relationship!

Fang: I broke up with Lisa. Turns out I'm not the only one cheating. :)

Max: wow . R u ok?

Fang: yeah I'm okay. The question is are you okay?

Max: yea . I took the test I'm not pregnant!

Fang: come over we need to talk.

MaxPOV

I walked over to Fangs house. What happened yesterday was amazing. I really loved it. It was the best. But I hope Fang doesn't think that I liked him. He's more of a one night stand. Since were both single. It doesnt matter.

"Hey" Fang said.

"Hey"

"Look about yesterday. I didn't mean for it to happened . It just sorta-

"Fang it's okay. I enjoyed it a lot. I wouldn't even care if we did it again. I mean it was great. Kinda like a won't night stand but almost every night.

FangPOV

Wth! A one night stand . Wow didn't see that one coming. I mean she just took it as pleasure no feeling. But hey might as well take it for granted.

"Okay no problem I really enjoyed it to. So are you staying?"

"Of course and maybe we could have some fun too" she winked at me and I got horny oh gosh this is gonna be a good day. I got tired of waiting and picked her up and put her in the room. And we did what we do best.

**Short chapter. I just wanted to let ya know what happen XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

Today was gonna be awesome I was going with my friend Robert cliff jumping. Yes it's dangerous but who cares I'm a dangerous girl.

I haven't seen Fang since last week. We did it every day last week so I got tired and told him let's take a break. Right now I'm sitting in my room waiting for-

Knock knock

Oh there's Robert. I went down stairs to open the door and there was Robert.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. Who's that in the car?"

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I brought my friends JJ and Dylan."

"No problem, let's go"

So I get in the car and greeted Dylan and JJ. Dylan was pretty cute. But I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. So we finally got there. The cliff was pretty high but I wasn't scared, it was the boys who were mostly scared.

I and JJ decided we will go first and hold each other. One... Two... Three... We jumped and it was awesome, the wind was blowing in our face, gravity pulling us down really fast and finally we dropped into the water. I saw JJ go up so I went to. We swam to the shore and told the boys to jump. Dylan went first and right after Robert went. Their face was priceless.

So after the boys jumped I was gonna go alone. Right when I was gonna jump Dylan accidentally hit my head really hard and caused me to fall off the cliff. I was in so much pain I forgot to breathe when I hit the water. Water was going in my lungs and it burned so much. It seemed like the deep blue water was pulling me down, I tried to go up but I couldn't so I gave up. Everything was black.

Dylan POV

I was stretching being silly cause I was gonna go next but I accidentally hit Max in her head. After she fell I looked down below the Clift to see if she was okay. The way she was diving looked normal so when she hit the water we all cheered but after a couple of minutes she didn't come up so I dived down there and looked under the water and saw her drowning! Oh shit I said to myself I brought her up. Noticing she was a little blue. Luckily I knew how to do CPR. I kept trying but she wouldn't breathe I told JJ to call 911. I kept trying I wouldn't give up it was my fault and I couldn't let her die because of me. The ambulance finally came they took her into the ambulance. So when the truck left we grabbed her stuff and left.

When we were in the car I called her mom and told her what happened. She said she will meet us at the hospital. We only have one hospital so she knew where to meet us. After I got off the phone I saw a text from a guy name Fang it said "Hey Max you wanna hang out today, just hang out?" I replied saying that she was in the hospital.

Max POV

I woke up. Everything was so blurry, I saw the doctor he kept calling my name. I replied yes.

"Maximum Ride you made it just by a string of hair, and so did your baby."

"Thank you doctor."

He left. I knew I was pregnant. I just told fang I wasn't because I wasn't even positive if it was his. It could also be Sam's. My mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?"

"Fine mom, but I have to tell you something." I was so scared to tell my mom, she knew that I had sex but she always told me to be careful.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." it was quiet she didn't say anything she just stared at me. It looked like she was holding her breathe.

"Say something PLEASE!"

"Alright, is the baby okay?"

"Yeah the doctor said we both made it by a string of hair."

"Oh that's great. Who's the father?"

"I don't know, but I think it's-

Fang just walked in.

"Hey Max how are you?"

"Hey, I'm fine."

The doctor walks in "Max you can't leave today, we need to check on the baby to make sure it's okay."

Shit! Damn now he knows. I nodded my head at the doctor and looked at Fang. He looked confused and angry. When the doctor left so did my mom, she realizes that I didn't tell him.

"Max what is the doctor talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

Fang POV

What the fuck is wrong with this girl. How could she not tell me she was pregnant!

"WHY DID THE FUCK YOU TELL ME YOU WEREN'T!"

"DONT YELL AT ME, AND I DIDN'T HAVETO TELL YOU SHIT OKAY. IT MAY NOT EVEN BE YOURS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means the baby may be Sam's."

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of things to do and when i got my break I went to sleep. I also had to figure out what am I going to do with the story. So I'll try to update more. XD.**


End file.
